Searching for You
by Carebeark5
Summary: Aidan is searching everywhere for Greenlee and he wont give up until he finds her.


Searching for You

Aidan had mapped out all the areas around Pine Valley to search for Greenlee, he was desperate to find her and bring her home safe and sound. It was getting cold outside and she had already been missing for two days. He would not give up until he found her and finally admitted how much he loved her.

Grabbing his backpack and flashlight he headed out the door of the cabin to the spot in the woods he had left off at earlier to continue looking.

"Greenlee, Greenlee can you hear me?" he yelled into the darkness shining the light around at the fallen trees and moss covered ground. Seeing nothing he continued walking and calling out her name, he just had to find her.

Shining the light across the ground he spotted something silver out of the corner of his eye, racing over he picked it up and flipped it open. It was Greenlee's cell phone, which meant that she had to be around somewhere.

"Greenlee please baby answer me," he yelled looking everywhere he just hoped she was still alive. 'No you can't think like that,' he thought to himself 'of course she's still alive she's the strongest person you know'.

Sitting on the cold, hard ground Greenlee tried to calm her breathing she hated being stuck with Zach and she was starting to give up hope that they would ever be rescued 'How would Aidan ever find her here,' she thought. 'Sure he would look but how would he know she was in some underground cave.'

Zach noticed that Greenlee's breathing was getting worse; he knew that she was claustrophobic and that she was probably freaking out right about now. He stopped digging and went over to her. "Hey Greenlee, Greenlee listen to me you have to breath. Just take deep breaths, ok."

Inhaling she tried to calm the thoughts of impending doom in her head but it was no use she needed out of this place right away, she needed to see Aidan's face again. He would know just what to say to calm her down and make her feel better, he always did.

Aidan searched around the spot he found her cell phone hoping to find something else that belonged to her or something that would tell him where she was. It was getting even colder and he had been outside for hours but he couldn't stop he had to keep looking, he just had to find her. As he was walking his foot hit something hard, kneeling down on the cold wet ground he found a metal grate. Pulling up he tried to pry it open to see what it was when he was finally able to get it open he grabbed the flashlight to look down. 'It's a fallout shelter' he thought looking down into the darkness and seeing only a small section that was illuminated by the light. That's when he heard voices and called out to whoever was down there.

Greenlee jumped up as soon as she recognized his voice and she was suddenly able to breathe again.

"Aidan, Aidan. I'm down here," she yelled up to him.

"Greenlee what are you doing down there?"

"I'm havin' a party, just get me outta here," she called up to him.

"Ok, ok. I'm gonna get you out," he said with a small smile he was glad to see she was safe and that she hadn't lost her wit. "Is Zach down there with you?" he asked he dialed 911.

"Yes, I'm right here. How's Spike and Kendall? Are they alright?" he yelled up.

"There fine," he replied as he grabbed a rope out of his pack. He tossed one end of the rope to Quentin to tie around the tree next to them as he tied the other end tightly around his waist. "You ready?" he asked as he moved closer to the opening.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he replied as he lowered Aidan slowly down into the hole until he reached the bottom then he held tight and waited for the signal.

Greenlee embraced Aidan as soon as his feet hit the ground she had never been so happy to see him in her life. "I knew you would find me," she said kissing him on the lips.

"I'm so glad you're ok," he said as he untied the rope from around his waist then tied it to hers. He then signaled to Quentin to bring her up slowly. After she was out safely, Zach went second and then the rope was tossed back down to Aidan. When they were all safe Aidan took Greenlee in his arms, "I love you so much, how are you feeling are you ok?" he asked as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"She was bit by a snake down there, I tried to suck out the poison but she should go to the hospital and get checked out." Zach said as he used Aidan's cell phone to call Kendall.

"Bit by a snake, do you feel alright?" he asked looking concerned.

"I was feeling a little dizzy earlier," she replied.

"I called the police earlier they should be here soon with an ambulance to check you both out."

They could hear the sound of siren's in the distance, "See sweetie, there coming your going to be alright." Aidan said as he turned to see a police car followed by two ambulances pull into the clearing in the woods.

Meanwhile Zach had finally gotten through to Kendall's cell phone, "Hey," he said casually as if nothing had happened awaiting Kendall's response to his voice.

"Zach? Oh my god, Where are you?"

"I'm fine I'm with Greenlee and Aidan he found us and we're on our way to the hospital. How's Spike? he asked.  
"He's doing great. I'll meet you guys at the hospital and I can tell you more, ok" she replied.

Aidan climbed into the back of the ambulance to ride to the hospital with Greenlee and held her hand as the paramedics checked her over.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked.

"We'll have to wait till we do some tests at the hospital to really know."

When they finally arrived at the hospital Aidan waited as they ran tests on Greenlee he was hoping that he got to her on time and that she would be just fine. Just then Kendall ran in "Aidan, Aidan where's Zach?" she asked.

"There running some tests on them, to make sure everything's ok," he replied.

"Do you think he's going to be alright?" she asked with a panicked expression.

"Yeah they're tough I think they'll both pull through this."

Just then Julia emerged through the large double doors as Kendall and Aidan raced over to hear the news. "How are they?" Aidan asked.

"Well they have both been through an awful lot. Greenlee has a sprained ankle and we had to give her some anti-venom to get the poison out of her system, but someone did a really good job of sucking out most of it. She probably wouldn't have made it otherwise. As for Zach he had a pretty nasty head wound so we had to put in stitches and they are both severely dehydrated. But they will both be fine in time."

"Can I see him?" Kendall asked.

"I wanna see Greenlee too," Aidan replied.

"Sure you guys can go in but only for a little while they both need to rest."

"Thanks Julia," Aidan said as he and Kendall made their way down the hall to their rooms.

Aidan opened the door to see Greenlee lying in the bed she looked so small and weak, just lying there in the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and he wasn't sure if she was asleep or just resting her eyes as she called it. He quietly walked over to stand by her side in case she was sleeping he didn't want to wake her up.

"Hey," she said slowly opening her eyes to look up at him.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep."

"No I wanted to see you again," she replied taking his hand in hers.

Aidan grabbed a chair and sat down by her side, "Well I'm here now," he said with a small smile.

"I knew that you would be looking for me. I knew that if anyone could find me it would be you," she replied becoming choked up. "I was so scared down there, I was ready to give up and then I heard your voice and it made it all better."

Aidan brushed the hot tears off her cheek, "Of course I would be looking for you. I love you and I know that I probably don't say it enough but I do."

"You do say it," she replied as she tried to sit up to kiss him. "But it's always nice for a girl to hear."

They both laughed as they heard a knock before the door opened and Kendall walked in, "Hi I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I have to say something."

"I'll just leave you too alone," Aidan replied as he got up from the chair and started towards the door. Kendall took a seat in the chair that Aidan vacated and looked at Greenlee; it was easy to see that she had been through an awful lot in the time that she was missing. In the past few months to be honest and she knew that it was all because of her.

"I'm so sorry about everything," Kendall said as tears started to glisten in her eyes as she remembered everything that she had done to Greenlee. Greenlee sat up a little more in the bed, "You're sorry?" she asked.

"Dr. Martin did some tests on Spike and he said that it wasn't your fault that Spike is deaf. He would have gone deaf regardless of the accident."

"Are you serious, so I didn't hurt him?"

"No Greenlee and I'm sorry because I made your life a living hell since you came back to Pine Valley. I blamed you for everything that was happening, when really you had nothing to do with it," she said taking Greenlee's hand in hers. "We used to be so close like real sisters and now we can't even talk without being at each others throats and it's because of me. Can you ever forgive me?"

Greenlee's mind was spinning; Kendall was actually apologizing for everything that happened over the past month. This had been what she had wanted all along, she wanted her sister back. She wanted to be able to see Spike grow up and possibly be known as his aunt. Her own eyes began to fog over as she looked over at Kendall who had started to cry.

"Yes, I'll forgive you. I know that you were just trying to protect Spike but really I would never hurt him."

"I know that now and I'm so sorry. I didn't even bother to think about the fact that you had moved on but Zach told me everything that you said when you were trapped together."

"He did?"

"Yes, I know that you were bringing Spike home to me and I'm so sorry that I had you arrested for trying to kidnap him."

The two hugged just as Aidan came back into the room, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important but I wanted to make sure that you two weren't killing each other," he said with a laugh as he walked into the room. Kendall stood and looked at Greenlee, "No I think we worked everything out and everything's going to be ok now."

"Yeah, were good." Greenlee said taking Aidan's hand as he stood beside her.

"Well this is great, it's good to see you two working through this."

"Well I'll leave you two alone, I have to get back to my husband," Kendall said as she closed the door behind her.

"Aidan, will you lay down with me?" Greenlee asked patting the bed beside her.

"If I can fit in that tiny bed," he said with a laugh as he climbed into the bed next to her and she laid her head on his chest as he started stroking her hair. "I missed having you in my arms," he said kissing her head.

"I missed you too."

The End


End file.
